Golden Delicious
Golden Delicious is an Apple family pony with a yellow apple cutie mark. In My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Gameloft's mobile game, WeLoveFine art prints, and promotional material, Golden Delicious is a male Earth pony, while in the mystery pack toys and collector cards and Little, Brown's Mini Pony Collector's Guide, Golden Delicious is a female unicorn. Development and design Golden Delicious shares the same name and some varying other attributes as a G3 Earth pony mare. The name comes from the Golden Delicious apple cultivar, which is also the namesake of fellow Apple family member Goldie Delicious. As an Earth pony stallion, Golden Delicious is identical to Cherry Fizzy in all but cutie mark and sometimes eye color, is identical to "Black Stone" in all but coat color and cutie mark, shares his design and eye color with "Cormano", "Gingerbread", and S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, shares his design with Caramel, Royal Riff, Wensley, S04E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, "Burnt Oak", S04E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #12, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, "Strawberry Cream", S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, S04E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and sometimes S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7 and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, shares his mane and tail style or sometimes design and eye color with "Starburst", shares his mane and tail style or sometimes design with "Sunburst", shares his mane and tail style and sometimes eye color with "Serenity", shares his mane and tail style with "High Note", Doctor Horse, S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, "Dewdrop", S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, "Sunlight", "Cloud Break", "Silverwing", "Toffee", and sometimes and "Noble Laureate", shares his mane with "Black Marble" and sometimes "Arpeggio", shares his mane style with Ace, shares his tail style with S04E10 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, and stallion "Snappy Scoop", shares his mane color or sometimes mane and tail with "Sir Pony Moore", sometimes shares his mane and tail with "Star Bright" and "Noble Laureate", and shares his coat and mane colors with "Pokey Oaks". As a unicorn mare, Golden Delicious shares her design and sometimes eye color with Forsythia and shares her design with Rarity. Golden Delicious is one of four Apple family members who have been depicted as unicorns, the other three being the sometimes-unicorns Red Gala, "Liberty Belle", and "Red June", and one of six Apple family ponies who have been depicted as non-Earth ponies, the other five being the aforementioned three sometimes-unicorns, the sometimes-Pegasus Peachy Sweet, and the Pegasus Issue 09 Unnamed Colt - Imagined Pegasus Foal. Depiction in the series Golden Delicious, as an Earth pony stallion, appears and is introduced by Applejack in Friendship is Magic, part 1, appears and is mentioned by Apple Rose in Apple Family Reunion, appears in Magical Mystery Cure, appears in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, appears in Leap of Faith, and appears in Trade Ya! Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Golden Delicious, as an Earth pony stallion, is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. He was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014 and to the Android version of the game on June 10, 2014. The game's icon of him uses fanart. Promotional material Golden Delicious appears as an Earth pony stallion in a promotional image posted by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page on November 10, 2013, and a post by the same page on January 17, 2014 attributes to Twilight Sparkle the question "Who loved being introduced to Golden Delicious?" Merchandise Golden Delicious, as a unicorn mare, is included as number 17 of 24 in the fifth wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards, the English-only and English/French/Spanish versions of which each list her name with a trademark symbol and state that she "loves acting like a movie star" and the English/French/German/Spanish/Portuguese/Italian/Dutch/Swedish/Danish/Greek/Polish/Turkish/Russian version of which states that she "loves acting!" Golden Delicious, as an Earth pony stallion, appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed art prints "All Of Apple Acres" and "Apple Family Portrait", both of which are by the same artist. In Little, Brown's reference books, Golden Delicious is listed as part of the extended Apple family tree on page 28 of The Elements of Harmony and is featured as a unicorn mare on pages 82-83 and 100 of Mini Pony Collector's Guide. Golden Delicious is also listed on Enterplay trading card series 1 card #59 of 84, Meet the Apple Family! Gallery Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Golden Delicious comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png Season three Apple Family Reunion The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Three fillies come out from the carriage S3E08.png Apple Rose coming out from the carriage S3E08.png Granny Smith meets Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose hugging S3E08.png Apple Cobbler not enjoying this S3E8.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Apple family in Raise This Barn S3E08.png Raise This Barn apple fritter break S03E08.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family returning to their homes S3E8.png Granny Smith watches Apple family leave S3E08.png Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Season four It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Leap of Faith Several ponies walking S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png Trade Ya! Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Miscellaneous All Of Apple Acres art print WeLoveFine.jpg Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Apple family memories Facebook.png Sweet Apple Acres Gameloft mobile game characters wordsearch hint.png References es:Golden Delicious pl:Golden Delicious